La Casa de los NO Famosos
by Otaku12FT
Summary: ¿Te imaginas vivir en una casa donde las 24 horas del día muchas cámaras filmen todos tus movimientos? Además, ¿Te imaginas tener que vivir con más personas que no conoces? Y lo más importante… ¿¡Tener que compartir habitación! /Leerás como estos chicos con vidas comunes pueden volverse los mas famosos de todo Japón. /—¡Esta casa es una locura! / [AU] [Multi Parejas] [Oc's]


Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

 ** _La Casa de los NO Famosos_**

[Multi parejas] [OC's]

.

¿Te imaginas vivir en una casa donde las 24 horas del día muchas cámaras filmen todos tus movimientos? Además, ¿Te imaginas tener que vivir con más personas que no conoces? Y lo más importante… ¿¡Tener que compartir habitación?!

¿Quieres ser famoso?, esa pregunta era lo más llamativo que resaltaba de aquel anuncio que estaba pegado en la puerta principal del instituto Fairy Tail, era tan llamativo esa simple frase que no duro ni unos minutos para que muchos estudiantes se juntaran en un grupo grande y leer todo lo que decía el cartel mencionado.

Pero entre toda esa multitud podíamos ver que una chica en especial estaba más que emocionada o mejor dicho animada al terminar de leer todo el anuncio.

— ¿Lo dice enserio? ¡Claro que me gustaría estar ahí!

— Por lo que pude leer las audiciones son hoy, ¿Te animas Lu-chan? — Le pregunto su compañera que estaba a su costado observando a su animada amiga.

— Seria genial, pero… no creo que tenga las cualidades como para que sea aceptada. — Sus ánimos de repente bajaron a los suelos, dijo lo último algo deprimida.

— ¿Qué te parece si te acompaño? No hare las audiciones… solo estaré ahí como… — Alzo su mirada un momento hacia el cielo y coloco su dedo índice en su labio tratando de pensar. — ¡Ah! Estaré ahí como apoyo moral.

Lucy al escuchar eso de parte de su mejor amiga, no dudo ni un segundo y se lanzó a sus brazos agrediéndole por el lindo gesto que se le había ocurrido… después de todo, ¿Qué podía perder?

— ¡Muchas gracias Levy-chan! — Sin dejar de soltarla mostro una delicada sonrisa que al parecer Levy pudo notar.

— No agradezcas… bueno, ¿Qué hora es? — Trato de cambiar el tema preguntando la hora ya que estaban a unos "minutos" de iniciar sus clases y además de que todo el grupo de chicos que estaban cerca al cartel ya se habían ido dejando solo a ambas chicas.

Lucy miro su reloj por unos minutos y quedo pasmada sin quitar su vista del número que marcaba el minutero de su reloj.

.

.

.

— Levy-chan…

—Que pasa… Lu-chan.

— Recuérdame no quedarme tanto tiempo mirando un anuncio. — Dijo lo último con algunas lágrimas cayendo exageradamente de sus ojos.

— ¿Nos castigaron, no? — Pregunto la peli azul mientras cogió una escoba de su salón de clases y con el empezaba a barrer todos los lugares posibles, levantando un poco de polvo.

— Si…—Respondió Lucy mientras seguía limpiando las ventadas con una pequeña esponja.

— Lo siento Lu-chan… creo que no podrás participar en las audiciones de ese programa. — Levy dejo de barrer unos minutos y agacho su mirada algo apenada, en verdad se sentía mal ya que empezo a sentir culpa al pensar que le quito a su amiga una gran oportunidad de poder cumplir uno de sus sueños, que era aparecer en un programa de televisión.

Cuando Lucy escucho decir eso a su amiga, volteo su mirada en dirección a ella, noto sus ojos completamente mirando hacia el suelo y al parecer no quería hacer contacto con los ojos color marrón de ella. Con algo de fastidio y molestia, carraspeo su garganta para decir: — ¡No es tu culpa Levy-chan! Después de todo ya te dije que no me iban a aceptar… — Alzo su tono de voz al principio, pero luego fue bajando al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

Levy al notar un poco la tristeza de su amiga, ella decidió guardar silencio y volver a lo que estaba haciendo desde un principio. Tal vez Lucy exageraba con estar triste por no participar en una audición, pero para ella era una gran oportunidad de ganar dinero por ciertas razones que solo su amiga conocía.

Mientras el silencio seguía en todo el ambiente de ese salón de clases, de repente se pudo escuchar la puerta abrirse, ambas jóvenes que eran las únicas en el salón voltearon sus miradas sorprendidas… no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, seguramente Lucy podía llamar a esto un "milagro" ya que no eran nada más, ni nada menos que los representantes de dicho programa que anunciaba el cartel que estaban leyendo en la mañana.

— Disculpen, hmm… ¿Terminaron de limpiar el salón? — Pregunto una simpática señora de cabellos negros esperando una respuesta de parte de ambas chicas.

— Eh… ¡Oh! Si, ya estábamos acabando… —Lucy dejo su estado de shock y respondió entre tartamudeos a la señora que en ese momento entro acompañada con un joven chico que además este llevaba consigo una simple cámara y otros materiales que necesitaban.

— Genial, ¿Dónde creen que podemos instalarnos?

— El espacio que esta junto a la ventana está limpio, si desean les puedo ayudar a instalar su equipo, oh… — se único a la conversación Levy, tratando de ser amable aunque una tercera voz la interrumpió.

— Esta bien, yo puedo hacerlo… — Hablo el joven chico dirigiéndose a Levy con amabilidad, cosa que la peli azul solo mostro una sonrisa para después de ello responderle con un simple "Esta bien" y luego volver a barrer una pequeña parte del salón.

Lucy dejo la esponja a un lado de la ventana y camino en dirección a la señora para poder tratar de iniciar una conversación.

—Ehm… — Cuando ya por fin estuvo frente a ella no podía soltar palabra alguna.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? — Le pregunto con una sonrisa al ver la expresión que tenía en ese momento la rubia en su rostro.

— ¿Us…ustedes son los del anuncio que decía afuera en la puerta principal del instituto? ¿Ustedes darán las audiciones?

— Exacto, somos nosotros… mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hana Fujisaki. —Extendió su mano esperando que Lucy pueda corresponder a su amable gesto; cosa que al final hizo. — ¿Estas interesada en participar de las audiciones?

Lucy abrió ambos ojos algo sorprendida por la pregunta, luego ya más calmada hablo. — ¿Y-yo?

— ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? La frase más resaltante de nuestro programa es "Cualquiera puede ser famoso"… además creo que lo harás bien.

— Entonces acepto… — Respondió muy animada, dando unos pequeños saltos demostrando lo alegre que estaba.

Tal vez esta sea su oportunidad… nada de esto podría salir mal.

— ¿Y porque no participa tu linda amiga?

— ¿Levy-chan?

Levy cuando escucho que mencionaron su nombre un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo y dejo la escoba por un momento para luego de eso voltear algo avergonzada y con ambas manos alteradas intentaba negarse.

— N-No creo que sea buena idea, yo solo apoyare a Lu-chan.

— ¡Bien! Ya está dicho… — La señora de cabellos negros camino en dirección hacia el joven que había venido con ella y le susurro algo al oído para luego volver junto con Lucy. — Ustedes dos arréglense, la cámara las estará filmando y yo les hare unas cuentas preguntas…

Después de unas cuantas quejas de Levy y las suplicas de Lucy, ambas accedieron a lo que les habían pedido e hicieron la audición.

Primero colocaron una silla y debía empezar una de ellas; como era de esperarse primero inicio Lucy. La audición trata de hacer unas cuantas preguntas y la persona tenía que responder con toda la sinceridad posible, mientras una cámara filmaba toda la entrevista. Al terminar con ambas chicas, las dos terminaron de limpiar todo el salón de clases, agradecieron y se retiraron del lugar.

Por todos los pasillos del instituto pasaron la voz de que los representantes del programa estaban instalados en un salón de clases, que rápidamente se llevó de muchos chicos de todos los grados esperando cada uno su turno… entre ellos tal vez estén los futuros participantes del programa.

Dieron como inicio las audiciones para el programa y como anuncio final, los resultados se publicaran mañana.

* * *

 **A** unque no he terminado una historia y está incompleta, fue inevitable no poder escribir esta que vino a mi cabeza por el aburrimiento.

Tal vez la idea sea algo aburrida o sin sentido, pero es una historia que quisiera que progrese con ayuda de ustedes, la idea será como un programa de televisión que, aunque no he dado muchos detalles de que tratara en el capítulo, será con ayuda de ustedes, que representaran al "publico" de este programa.

Las parejas y todo eso aparecerán muy pronto, por el momento esto será por diversión.

Sin más que decir, gracias a los pocos que tal vez me den su apoyo y espero sus opiniones, de ante mano pedir disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico.

 **Saludos.**


End file.
